


Cerberus has four heads

by penguin_g



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, also screw continuity and real life, i promise ambrolleigns is the main focus, my oc is there too, the shield being cute, yeah stuff is gonna get spicy eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_g/pseuds/penguin_g
Summary: This is a really self indulgent fic. There's a healthy dose of ambrolleigns and it's centered around them and my oc.Eris Andrews is the fourth head of the cerberus that is the shield. Yeah, there's only three heads on a cerberus... that's the joke. This is the story of the rise and fall of the shield and the four lovers within it.





	1. The diaper bag

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Eris will be better introduced later on. Until then, just be confused. You're gonna hear me say this a lot- fuck continuity.

“Kota… please let us in,” Shayna pleaded through the locked bathroom door. Hearing nothing but a whimper in response she turned back to the growing group of people in the hotel room. “She won’t answer.”

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but I think this situation calls for it,” Tyler sighed. He stood from where he sat on the bed. He glanced at the clock. “They should be back at the hotel by now…”

“Who?” Kairi asked. Tyler didn’t answer. He raised his phone to his ear and walked to the hall leading to the door.

“Hey, uce. We have a situation with one of the nxt kids.” Those in the room with a renewed curiosity stared intently at the more seasoned wrestler. He was calling for backup and someone from the main roster no less- almost everyone on the main roster is ‘uce’. “Yeah. Dakota. Uh- room 424. Yeah, bring the diaper bag.”

“What?” Johnny whispered to the rest of the room.

“Got it, thanks,” Tyler replied before hanging up. He turned back and saw the eager and confused young faces of a good chunk of the nxt roster. “An old friend of mine is fairly seasoned in this kind of stuff.”

\---

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. In the meantime, there had been one last attempt to coax Dakota out of the bathroom. Tyler stood once again to open it. 

“Hey,” he embraced the first person in the door with a hug. 

“Ty,” a gruff voice replied. A mix of panic, shock, and pure glee settled across the room. Roman fucking Reigns was in the room. 

“No love for me? You stingy-” the insult was cut off. Oh dear god. Bianca nearly fell over. Dean Ambrose. Kyle, who had a view of the door simply stared. The whole damn Shield had walked in. Seth Freakin Rollins and Eris Andrews too. Despite most being very close in age to the members of the stable, the four had this aura of wisdom and invincibility to them, this untouchable status. 

“Aww, look at their surprised faces,” Eris cooed, slipping her arm around Roman’s waist. “Love when that happens.”

“Bathroom?” Seth nodded his head in the direction of the locked door and a wide-eyed Shayna Baszler.

“Yeah,” Tyler answered. Eris moved towards the bathroom door. The nxt women’s champ was shooed away with a simple gesture of Eris’s head. Everyone seemed to watch in silent awe as Eris pressed against the door. 

“Dakota?” she spoke with a gentle tone. “It’s Eris.” She paused before speaking again. “Can I help? I’m sure I can.” Another pause. In the meantime, Roman had leaned up against the wall on the hinge side of the door.

There was a muffled noise from inside, something between a mumble and a sob. Eris and Roman shared a look. 

“If you can’t talk how about this? One knock for no, two knocks for yes, three knocks for elaborate. Is that okay?” In the silence of the room, two quiet knocks could be heard. “Okay. Good. Can I help?”

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“I’ll take that four as a maybe?”

Two knocks. 

“Can I come in?”

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Just me, no one else unless you say.”

Two knocks. 

“Can you unlock the door?” The question was not answered with a knock but the sound of the door unlocking. “You’re doing good, babe. I’m coming in now.” Before Dakota could change her mind Eris slipped into the bathroom. The room stared in awe as Eric’s accomplished something the others had been trying for the last hour in but a few moments. 

“Holy shit,” Johnny breathed. Dean let out a smooth, warm chuckle.

“Where is her stuff?” Seth asked, glancing about the room. 

“Um, over there,” Candice pointed towards a suitcase open in the corner. The Architect started to, carefully, go through her things. He pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. Meanwhile, Dean had opened a bag no one had seen them come in with. He riffled through it in a manner contrasting wildly with Seth’s. He pulled out a smaller bag and tossed it to Roman, who still stood at the bathroom door. Seth handed him the clothes. The room was still and quiet. Dean took notice, flashing his teeth in a grin. 

“You’re all so uptight.” He walked over and grabbed the remote from where it sat next to Shayna. He turned and put on the tv, deciding on reruns of The Office. He put the volume up only to a point that the room wasn’t silent. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom-

“Hey, Kota,” Eris spoke gently. The NXT star was curled in the corner, hugging her legs to her chest. “What’s the matter, hun?” 

She answered with a whimper. Eris crouched down in front of her.

“Can I touch you?” Eris asked. Dakota nodded and Eris sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Dakota turned and sobbed into her shoulder. “Hey, you’re alright.”

For a few minutes, Dakota sobbed and gasped. Eventually, the gasping cries turned to gagging. As Eris turned to hold her hair back she sent a quick text. Over the retching, Eris could hear the tv being turned up. As fast as anyone would with a hair tie, Eris pulled her hair back and tied it with a purple ribbon. After Dakota calmed, Eris wiped her face. 

“Stay here, I need to get something,” the shield member stood and went to the door cracking it open and sticking her hand out. She pulled it back in with a bag and clothes in hand. She mumbled something before closing the door. “Alright, here’s a change of clothes.”

“Thank you,” Dakota mumbled. Eris turned away, facing the door. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eris asked gently. Nothing. “I take the silence as a no. You dressed yet?”

“Yeah.” Eris turned around. 

“How about I tell you a story? Maybe after you’ll be ready.”

“What? Like I’m a kid?” Dakota asked, arching her eyebrows. 

“Look, when a main roster star says ‘wanna hear a story’ you say yes,” Eris answered. Dakota sighed and sat back down. 

“Okay.”

“Scoot, kid.” Eris sat down next to her. “Alright, so way back in 2005 there was this girl-“


	2. Chapter 2: Two does not make a pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eris met Dean...
> 
> Trigger Warning for miscarriages and domestic abuse

2005 Sewell, New Jersey 

“Andrea, what are you doing here?” A boy growled out. 

“Came to see you,” Andrea replied, with a sweet smile. The boy grabbed her hair and pulled. 

“I told you- not to come to my work,” he hissed out. 

“Hey, jackass, get off of her,” a new gruff voice rang out. A guy with scruffy auburn hair stood in the doorway of the small lobby. 

“Piss off, Mox.” The boy glared at the man. “This is between me and my girl.”

“Or I could have you fired right now,” Mox replied. The boy grumbled and let go of Andrea’s hair. Instead, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the building. Mox was left with this feeling of unease as he wondered if he just made things worse. He swallowed and went back into the warehouse. 

___

Mox wrapped his leather jacket tighter around his rather lean body. The cold of New Jersey spring bit at his nose as he walked down the street. His stride paused when he spotted Scott’s girl. She was leaning against the wall on the side of a shop. A lit cigarette dangled from her lips as she pressed a beer can to her wrist. Even in the low light of the setting sun, he could see the beginnings of bruises. With guilt rising in his chest he walked over to her. 

“Andrea, was it?” Mox asked. She jumped and looked up, nearly dropping the beer. She sighed and calmed after a second. She pulled the cigarette from her lips. 

“Sure. Prefer Andy though… Mox?”

“Yeah,” he leaned against the wall next to her. “Sorry about earlier. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“It’s alright, he would have beat the shit out of me anyway,” she sighed. The questioned was there just on the tip of his tongue. 

“Why do you stick around?” Mox asked, rushing the question out. Andy chuckled before taking a long drag. 

“I got nowhere else to go,” she answered. She rummaged in her jacket and held out a crushed pack to Mox. 

“No thanks, not my brand.”

“Picky,” Andy quipped. 

“What do you mean you’ve got nowhere to go? You can’t be older than sixteen.”

“Seventeen, actually.” 

“No parents?” Mox asked. 

“I do, but they don’t want me,” Andrea answered with a chuckle. “Kicked me out in July, been staying with Scott ever since.”

“You got no friends?” 

“Did, then some bullshit happened and now it’s just him.” Andrea took another drag. Then she sighed and put it out beneath her boot. “Take me with you.”

“What?” Mox stared at her. 

“Get me out of here. No one would miss me.” There was desperation in her voice. 

“Andy- I can’t do that. I can hardly support myself, and you need to finish school-“

“Did you?” Andy cut him off. 

“What?”

“Did you finish school?” He didn’t answer right away, just staring at the girl. 

“No. That’s how I ended up here,” Mox answered.

“Please.” Tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes. Mox sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

“Dammit,” Mox groaned. “How about this- when you graduate you let me know and I’ll come to your graduation and we’ll leave right from there.”

“That’s months away!”

“It’s only three months, Andy. Hold out till then and I promise I’ll come and get you,” Mox slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, intentionally trying to prevent her from flinching. She shrugged his hand off. 

“In three months I could be dead.”

“If you’re worried about Scott, then I have a solution,” Mox said. Andy turned to him with a questioning look. “I got a buddy who’s got an apartment in town. He’s not here much, but it’s here. You can stay there.”

Andrea turned away from him, the harsh gaze she had previously fixed on him softening as she looked out across the town. She took a deep breath. 

“Swear it.”

“I swear to you, Andy, I will come back for you”

“Okay.”

_____

Mox groaned as he pulled another chunk of glass from his shoulder. He nearly fell off the stool he sat himself in when his phone rang out. He jumped from his seat to rummage through his bag. It was Andrea. 

“Hello?”

“Mox,” Andy sobbed. 

“Andy? What’s wrong?”

“He- we- and now- police-.” He only managed to catch bits of what she was trying to say between the hysterical crying. 

“Andy, where are you?”

“Sami’s apartment,” she mumbled out. 

“Where’s Sami?” Mox asked. He was going to kill Callihan

“Texas.” 

“Fuck. I’m on my way.” He grabbed his bag and started towards the door. “I’m in Philly. I’ll be there in half an hour. Sit tight.”

“Okay.” She hung up first. 

“Fuck me,” Mox growled, shoving the phone in his pocket. 

“Moxley!” Someone yelled. He ignored them and jumped in his car. Why? Why didn’t he just bring her with him? It was the first of June. She almost made it. Callahan had called in a favor and got her some money to help her finish out the year. Only two more weeks. Two. 

____

He knew it was bad when he pulled up to the complex to see a police cruiser pulling out of the lot and police tape across the door. He practically ran into the apartment. The door was busted open. His heart dropped when he saw blood splattered about. 

“Andy!” He called out. Nothing. He searched the rooms. 

“She’s not here.” He turned to see Callihan’s neighbor standing in the doorway. 

“What?”

“EMT’s made her go to the hospital. They’re worried about the baby,” she said. 

“Baby?” Mox felt sick. “What happened?”

“Some guy broke in, roughed her up bad. Called the police when I heard her screaming.”

“Do you know which hospital?”

“Yeah.”

____

“I’m sorry. I can’t let you in. You’re not her family.”

“Her family isn’t coming! They disowned her. I am all she has, please,” Mox pleaded with the woman at the front desk. She stared him down for a moment longer before sighing. 

“Fine. Level 3 room 318…”

“Thank you.” He turned to leave. 

“Take care of her,” The woman added. “She looked like she’d been through hell.” He nodded and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button next to level three. The added caption of ‘maternity ward’ did nothing to ease his worries. When he arrived at the floor he paced out of the elevator and down the hall ignoring anyone. The door to her room was open. 

“Andy?” He stood in the doorway. 

“Mox…” she croaked from the bed. 

“Oh my god.” One eye was swollen shut, her upper lip was split, and there were dark bruises around her neck. That was just what he could see. He stepped into the room. “What happened?”

“Scott.”

“That piece of shit. I’ll kill him,” Mox turned to leave on instinct.

“He’s gone, Mox.” 

“What?”

“Police carted him off to jail. He’ll go away for a while.”

“Are you sure?” Mox asked, moving to her bedside. 

“Yeah, officer came by a little bit ago. They’re charging him with breaking and entering and attempted murder.”

“Jesus, Andy.” He saw an ultrasound machine out of the corner of his eye.

“The hospital is gonna call soon so they can add another charge,” Andy said, gripping the sheets. 

“Andy…”

“He killed my baby.”

___

“Wait, Eris,” Dakota cut her off. “You were pregnant at 17?” 

“Well, technically I was 18 when I realized.”

“Eris. You really don’t have to tell me this. I feel like I’m invading your privacy.”

“It’s fine, really.”

___

“Scott Dand, you are sentenced to 11 years in a New Jersey correctional facility. Upon your release, you are banned from making contact with Andrea Williams.”

Mox watched as Andy let out a sigh of relief. She had 11 years to prepare for his release. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Scott was led away, but not before sending one last glare towards the girl. 

“Come on, let’s get you to graduation.”

“Okay.”

___

“So that’s how you met Dean?”

“Yep.”

“Holy shit, Eris. I had no idea.” Dakota couldn’t help but stare at the youngest hound. She was always so kind and had such a gentle heart. It didn’t make sense in her head that Eris had ever been through such hardship and experienced such pain. 

“It was a long time ago.” 

“So what happened to Scott? Is he out yet?”

“Yeah. He got out last year. He was supposed to be out sooner but got extra time for fights.” Dakota watched as Eris stood and looked in the mirror. 

“Has he tried to call you?”

“No. I don’t think he will. I don’t think he knows that he can.”

“What?”

“Something didn’t go through right and the ban on him contacting me holds no merit. I’d have to get a restraining order and he’d have to do something drastic for that to happen,” Eris explained. 

“That’s awful.”

“I’m not too worried. Unless I go back to wherever he’s holding out in Jersey he can’t get to me. He’s on probation for the next ten years.” Eris turned back around. “Wanna talk about why you locked yourself in the bathroom?”

“I-” she had to now. Eris had told her something very few people knew. “About a month ago I got called to headquarters. They said they were moving me to the main roster. They even told me how they were going to do it, and I had a shot at the Smackdown title lined up. Got a call earlier today from Hunter. Vince changed his mind. Hunter said it doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere soon.”

“Sweetheart…” Eris wrapped her up in a hug. 

“It feels like I just got the rug ripped out from under me. I know I shouldn’t feel that way- I know things around here change on a dime, but it still hurts- especially when I’ve worked so hard to get back in the ring.”

“I’ve been there,” Eris hummed. “You are amazing. I don't doubt that one day you will be a champion.”

“Thank you, Eris. Sorry for throwing up in front of you, I do that sometimes if I work myself up enough.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Roman’s the same. You need anything, give me a call.” Eris pulled away from Dakota. She looked towards the door. “You want me to clear everyone out?”

“No, I’m okay,” she replied. Eris stepped aside to let Dakota open the door herself. She took only a moment to steel herself before she turned the knob. She wasn’t expecting the rest of the shield to be waiting outside along with practically half the nxt roster. Roman cast a questioning look at Eris. 

“She’s good,” Eris spoke. Dean reached into the larger bag and pulled out a small granola bar and handed it to Dakota. 

“This is easy on the stomach,” he explained with a kind smile. 

“Oh. Thanks,” Dakota answered, blushing slightly. She turned back to Eris. “Thank you, again.”

“Anytime.” She looked to the rest of the room. “That goes for the rest of you too. You need something- anything- just give us a call.” It was answered with several nods. 

“Cool,” Seth said. He picked up the bag they brought in. “See you guys around.”

“Have a good night,” Dean added. 

“Hope you feel better, Dakota,” Roman said. With that they left, the door closing behind them, leaving the room in an odd, stunned silence. 

“That happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did way too much research for this... Also I live for the shield being the dads of the roster- especially Roman.


End file.
